


Showtime

by derryderrydown



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Showtime

Beecher's on his back on Keller's bunk, legs spread wide as he can get them as he shoves his cock into Keller's hand. He's got no fucking control, too desperate for it, Keller's hand just the right tightness around his cock and balls, fingers edging into Beecher's dry ass.

And Keller leans forward and says, "I want to see you come." Stops what he's doing and says, "I love watching you come."

It takes Beecher a long moment to gather his brain together enough to process. "Then fucking _make_ me come," he says.

He can hardly see Keller's smile in the dim light that passes for night but he recognises it, knows that Keller's got a plan of his own to follow and, if Beecher's lucky, it isn't something that'll involve him suffering. "I can't see you properly if I'm doing all the work," Keller says, and Beecher groans as Keller takes his hands off him. "C'mon, Beech," he whispers, leaning in close. "Show me what you do when I'm not around."

"Fuck," Beecher hisses, and grabs his cock with his right hand, pumps it fast and hard, until Keller's hand on his wrist stops him, right on the edge. Beecher groans and he could swear that, over the roaring in his ears, he hears Keller chuckle.

"No need to rush. Take it slow."

And he's far enough back from the edge to get it now, as Keller settles onto the floor next to the bunk, breath warm on Beecher's neck.

"Give me a show," Keller says softly.


End file.
